Welcome to my Life
by Galoshes
Summary: Draco and Harry compare lives.SLASH


Disclaimer: Harry Potter is trademark of Warner Bros. Inc Solastic, and J.K. Rowling this song was written by Simple Plan I claim no ownership of either item, don't sue all you'd get is a few pennies and a tube of lip gloss. Warning: This is a dark Fic. You don't like, don't read. It has some definite slashy-ness, and says the "f" word. Contains spoilers for fifth book, if you haven't read it go read it now. And contains some profanity.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you_

Harry Potter sat in the Astronomy Tower, waiting, watching…for the person he knew would come. Every time Harry was here, so was he. They both sat, staring, waiting and watching, for the next step to the end. It was funny, they both came here for the same reason that night, but neither of them had done what they set out to do. They both had different back rounds, but they were so close to the same it was stupid they never had been friends.

_Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming_

Draco Malfoy sat on the steps to the Astronomy Tower, he had lied… to everyone. The boy who sat in the windowsill was nothing more than a boy you needed to be guided by someone who would always tell the truth. Draco was not that person. That first night Draco had come to the tower to clear his head he had seen him ready to jump. That was the first time Draco had done anything for someone other than himself. He didn't know why, but he knew that if he had jumped Draco would have followed.

_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like to be like me_

Draco entered the topmost floor of the tower, "You finally showed." "Someone has to." "Do you come to stop me?" Draco remained silent, "Or do you come to watch? Or is it that you've come to push?" "I could never push you." "Right, rich boy Draco wouldn't want to get his hands dirty." "Mudblood-lover Potter would never consider suicide an answer." "That Potter died a long time ago, I believe your father was there." "Why do we do this Harry? Why do we deny everything because of what we were born to do? Me the Dark Prince, you the Golden Hero." "I guess because I can't runaway from it. But you can. If not me Draco, no one else. But you could be replaced." "Only after death does your service end to the Dark Lord." "Figures, you would never understand."

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
When no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like_

"See Draco, I don't think you know how it is. To be completely forced into something and then realize there's only one way out." "Welcome to my fuckin' life." "I'm sure."

_Welcome to my life _

"Do you wonder if you were someone else, would you'd be up here?" "Not likely." "About which?" "Being up here. The darkness is reserved for us and us alone." "Why?" "Because we truly were singled out."

_Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more  
Before your life is over_

"Are you sick of the world?" "Just everyone in it." "I really just hate everyone telling to be a good boy and stick it out then go fight the battles." "I hate everyone lying saying that this is the right path, not letting me choose my own"

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With the big fake smiles and stupid lies  
But deep inside you're bleeding_

_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like to be like me_

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
When no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

"No one has ever lied to your face have they Potter?" "More than you know. But no one has ever stabbed you in the back." Draco smiled, "More than you know." "We both know we aren't happy." "Do you want it to end?" "…yes…"

_No one ever lies straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy  
But I'm not gonna be ok_

_Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like  
What it's like_

"It's time, time to make our own choices Draco." Harry stood and looked down at the ground below, "It's time." "Harry, I think…I think I love you." Harry just smiled, "More than you know." Grasping each other's hands they leapt to their deaths. When they found their bodies the following morning, they tangled together in a loving embrace, but only one was smiling. The other had realized seconds to late, that he could have stopped him this time and saved the ones that he loved almost as much as he loved him.

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
When no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like_

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
When no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

_Welcome to my life_

_Welcome to my life_


End file.
